Days of the future Ed
by Mike Staley
Summary: [chapter 8 uploaded]The kids from the Cul-De-Sac survive a nuclear war only to awaken to a new and frightening Earth.
1. Edd's discovery

(I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy and I have no money so don't sue me.)  
  
  
The Cul-De-Sac was quiet. Though it was to be expected this early in the   
  
morning. Parents were just starting to get around for work and the kids had no intention   
  
of getting up at this time during the summer.  
  
The only youth up at the moment was Edd. He enjoyed getting up early to see the   
  
sunrise. Despite his love for science, the simple pleasures of nature were still a wonder to   
  
him.  
  
He noticed something on the horizon. Was the sun coming up already? It was   
  
still a little early. He looked closely to see what the glow was. It was then that he   
  
noticed it was a red glow.  
  
"Intriguing." He said to himself as he marked in his journal what he'd seen.  
  
His smile soon faded however as he noticed something new in the glow. He   
  
quickly went through his books before looking on the computer for more info. His fears   
  
were right and he knew what he had to do.  
  
  
  
In his small room, Eddy slept soundly. He was dreaming of being locked in a   
  
candy store overnight. He was, needless to say, having a good time.  
  
His dream was interrupted, however, by the sound of his phone ringing. He   
  
looked around for a moment before angrily answering.  
  
"Eddy," Edd yelled into the phone. "We need to gather the kids together at my   
  
house. It's an emergency."  
  
"Gimme about three more hours, then we can handle this emergency." Replied   
  
Eddy.  
  
"Do it now!" Screamed Edd.  
  
This woke Eddy right up. He'd never heard Edd yell like that. He quickly got   
  
dressed and started calling the others.  
  
  
  
In Edd's basement, the kids, with the exception of Eddy and Rolf, sat grumbling   
  
about being woken up so early. Finally, the final two walked in.  
  
"This had better be good, double-dork." Threatened Kevin, rubbing sleep from   
  
his eyes.  
  
"It's very important." Edd answered. "This morning when I woke up, I went to   
  
watch the sunrise, like I always do."  
  
"Does this story have buttered toast in it?" Asked Ed.  
  
"No." answered Edd. "Pay attention, please. Unlike most days, today I noticed   
  
something new in the sky: a red glow."  
  
"This is really fascinating and all," interrupted Eddy. "But is there a point to it?"  
  
"The point," Edd answered. "Is nuclear war."  
  
This statement woke everyone up, with the exception of Ed who stared off into   
  
space.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Double-D?" asked Nazz.  
  
"I researched it very carefully." Edd said. "The war has begun and it's going to   
  
be big. Luckily, I was prepared for a case such as this. I've created nine cryogenic   
  
freezing chambers, one for each of us. They should protect us until the war is over and   
  
someone finds us, if anyone survives."  
  
Johnny suddenly held his hand up. "Plank wants to know what happens if no one   
  
survives to let us out."  
  
"Unfortunately, that's a risk we have to take." Answered Edd.   
  
"I'm scared." Jimmy whispered to Sarah.  
  
"Don't worry," she answered, putting her arm around him. "We'll be okay."  
  
One by one, they began stepping into the chambers as Double-D set them up.   
  
Finally, he set a timer and stepped into his own chamber, just hoping that someone would   
  
come and find them someday. This was his last thought before the freezing took over   
  
and he fell asleep. 


	2. While you were sleeping

"Wake up, Edward."  
  
At first, Edd thought it was his father. He sat up and immediately knew that this   
  
was not the case as he hit his head on the top of the chamber he was laying in. Suddenly,   
  
it all came back to him. The war, the cryogenic freezing, as well as his hope of being   
  
found someday.  
  
After a moment, the chamber completed the unfreezing process and he fell out   
  
onto the cold floor. He tried to stand but his legs couldn't support him and he crashed   
  
back down to the floor. He then noticed that his vision was also gone. He remembered   
  
studying this and thus knew that his eyesight would return in a few minutes.  
  
Then he remembered the voice that he heard. "Is someone there?" he asked, a   
  
little nervous.  
  
"Take a minute to recover," came his answer. "Then all will be explained."  
  
Edd stayed still for a moment until his sight began to return and he got his first   
  
look at the one that had awakened him. The man reminded him of the Hunchback of   
  
Notre Dame. He had a large hump on his back and his face was terribly disfigured.  
  
"Who are you?" Edd finally asked.  
  
"A birth name I don't have, but most people just call me Tol. I guess I have a   
  
great deal to explain to you. Come with me, please."  
  
Tol lead him to a small kitchen and poured a glass with some sort of purplish   
  
liquid.  
  
"It doesn't look very good," explained Tol. "But it's great for waking up."  
  
Edd took a drink. The liquid burned his throat but helped to drive the   
  
drowsiness away.  
  
"Now then," began Tol. "I guess you know that there was a nuclear war in 2002   
  
that almost wiped out life as we know it. After the initial hit, humans as you know them   
  
no longer existed. The survivors were disfigured so much that they no longer even   
  
looked human.  
  
"One such being was a man by the name of Victor Black. The war took its toll on   
  
him mentally, more then anything. He took over what was left of the world and drained   
  
most of the resources fairly quickly.  
  
"Some people tried to fight back but he was very smart in preparing for that   
  
chance. All guns of any kind are banned with the exception of his soldiers. With limited   
  
weapons and even fewer rations, we haven't done well.  
  
"Then, while searching for food, I discovered your cryogenic freezing chambers   
  
and this."  
  
He held up a small leather bound journal. Edd recognized it immediately as the   
  
one he had written in all his life including that tragic day the world as he knew it ended.  
  
"I read it and learned a great deal from it." Continued Tol. "You figured things   
  
out very well. I brought you back mostly because I need your help."  
  
"What good would we do?" asked Edd, taking it all in.  
  
"You have the brainpower to out think our enemies. And being a young man,   
  
they'll underestimate you. Though you'll definitely need some training to prepare you   
  
for what's outside."  
  
"I need to talk to the other kids before I can make a decision." Edd answered.  
  
Tol merely nodded and together, they began waking the other kids. Once they   
  
were all out of the chambers and had recovered from the illness, Edd explained the whole   
  
story and they discussed what to do.   
  
Finally, Edd walked over to Tol who was sitting in a corner by himself.  
  
"We're in." Edd exclaimed.  
  
"Then let's begin your training." Answered Tol, standing. 


	3. Kevin's fatal dicision

By the end of the week even Ed was having trouble lifting a sword. The training   
  
had been hard on them and the new diets had been even harder. Eddy had nearly had a   
  
heart attack when Tol told him that jawbreakers were no longer around. But through it   
  
all, the kids were becoming better and better. Unfortunately, the hard times had given   
  
some of them hard attitudes and some even harder attitudes then they'd had before.  
  
Kevin was thought by some to have become the hardest through it all. It seemed   
  
as time went by, he became meaner and meaner.  
  
One afternoon that turned out to be trouble for Eddy. As he sat, recovering from   
  
that day's workout, Kevin walked into the room, in one of his better moods.  
  
"Move it, dork! I want to sit there."  
  
Eddy looked up but made no movement at all. This didn't set well with Kevin   
  
who immediately grabbed him by the collar and prepared to hit him. Luckily for Eddy,   
  
several other kids who were coming in managed to pull Kevin off of him.  
  
"You know what," Kevin snarled. "This whole thing is stupid. We're going   
  
nowhere. I say we go our own way and let the strong survive."  
  
"But Kevin, you don't know what's out there." Edd exclaimed.  
  
"Is the center of the Earth made of gravy?" asked Ed, not hearing the   
  
conversation.  
  
"Forget all of you!" Kevin yelled. "I'm outta here."  
  
He pushed past the group and walked out. They looked at one another, worried.  
  
  
  
After a few moments of searching, Kevin managed to find a way out and got his   
  
first look and the new Earth. From what he'd heard Tol say, he wasn't surprised by the   
  
vast plains of nothing in front of him. There was no grass, no sidewalks or streets, no   
  
even the generic tumbleweed.   
  
Finally, he got tired of looking around and began walking. He had no idea where   
  
he would go, but he knew it had to be better then hanging around learning things he'd   
  
never get in time to make any difference.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sound in front of him. He looked up to see a   
  
young boy coming towards him. He was about to wave, hoping the boy had some better   
  
food then he'd gotten from Tol. Before he could do anything, however, something   
  
jumped out from behind a large rock and landed on the boy. Kevin looked on and   
  
realized it was a humanoid shape but that was the only thing human about it. All its   
  
features resembled that of a snake, from the scales covering his body to the two sharp   
  
looking fangs on his mouth.  
  
As Kevin watched on, the snake man bit into the boy's throat and pulled, ripping   
  
it opened. As blood came out of his neck, the boy twitched once before lying still. The   
  
snake man spit the blood and skin from its mouth and turned to Kevin, who was still to   
  
shocked to move. After a moment, the snake man lunged at him and all Kevin could do   
  
was scream. 


	4. Training completes

(sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy. Without further adieu)  
  
  
  
The group of youngsters, now minus one, waited impatiently. They'd told Tol  
  
about Kevin's disappearance and he immediately went out to search for him. That had  
  
been several hours ago and everyone wondered if Tol would find Kevin or even if Tol  
  
would return, himself.  
  
Suddenly, Johnny leaned down to listen to something Plank "had to say."  
  
"Guy's, Plank want to know what's gonna happen to us even if we happen to be  
  
of any help. He says we don't have anything to live for afterwards."  
  
"I guess we'll have to make a new life for ourselves." Suggested Edd.  
  
It was then that they heard a hissing sound from the next room. Despite the  
  
fatigue they felt, the kids managed to pulls themselves up and prepare themselves for  
  
whatever was there.  
  
After a moment, the hissing stopped and a lone figure walked into the room. At  
  
first, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. However, the sour expression put their  
  
minds at ease.  
  
"Kevin, you're alive!" Yelled Nazz, running over to hug him.  
  
The others also told of their relief at seeing him alive. However, their time of joy  
  
was soon ended as something came in the same way Kevin had. It was none other then  
  
the snake man. Stunned by the sight of him, the kids leapt back into defensive positions  
  
again.  
  
"Take it easy." Announced Kevin. "This is Randar. He saved me from one of  
  
Black's goons. Good thing too. I mistook the guy for a kid like us."  
  
"You s-s-s-s-s-should never go out there alone like that." Continued Randar.  
  
"Victor Black is very intelligent. He has-s-s-s a way of tricking people."  
  
  
  
After the whole experience they'd just received, the group worked harder and  
  
harder in training. Soon, they each discovered a part of their new life they excelled at.  
  
Ed, being the strongest, was easily the best hand-to-hand fighter. His only  
  
problem was his lack of concentration. Edd had studied every book Tol had down there  
  
and learned almost everything he needed to know about the history of the new world and  
  
most of it's new inhabitants. Eddy found that his scamming skill could be put to good  
  
use in this time in tricking enemies.  
  
Rolf felt very much at home in this new world since he hadn't used very many  
  
modern items during his former life, so he had little adjusting to do for his new one.  
  
Johnny, being used to translating for Plank, found his nitch learning other languages used  
  
around the new world.  
  
Nazz and Sarah were fast becoming expert archers and even Jimmy was  
  
beginning to learn to fight.  
  
Perhaps the most changed, was Kevin. After his encounter with Randar, he'd  
  
stepped his training up more then anyone, trying to learn everything he could, so he'd be  
  
prepared next time he went out.  
  
  
  
Finally, the day they'd waited so long for came. During dinner, Tol stood up  
  
before the group with a big announcement.  
  
"You kids have all done better then anyone could've expected. Now it's time for  
  
us to do our part to save what's left of the world. Tomorrow, we go out there." 


	5. Blackmen

The kids looked on in awe at the world as it now was. Even Kevin who had seen   
  
it once before couldn't believe this was the Earth as it was now. It reminded many of   
  
them of deserts they had seen on TV with lots of barren sandy ground and few dead trees   
  
here and there.  
  
"So where exactly are we going?" Asked Nazz.  
  
Randar turned to her as they continued walking. "We're going to meet with our   
  
leader, Augustus-s-s-s-s."  
  
Before any more questions could be asked, a band of men dressed in dark red   
  
robes stepped in front of the group. One of them stepped forward.  
  
"Who are you and why have you chosen to give up your lives by stepping into the   
  
land of Victor Black?"  
  
Suddenly, Tol did something none of the kids could believe. He seemed to shrink   
  
into an even smaller size and cried out, "Please have mercy! We've lost our way on the   
  
road. We'd never trespass on this land! We beg of you, let us pass!"  
  
For a moment, the man looked them over before his eyes settled on the nine kids.  
  
"And what are these?" He asked, coldly. "They don't looked like normal   
  
inhabitants of this land."  
  
The group was by this time definitely scared. Then something in Ed's mind came   
  
out.   
  
"If all the raindrops were lemon drops and tire irons, what a rainstorm it would   
  
be." He proclaimed proudly.  
  
The robed men merely looked at him confused. However, this gave an idea to the   
  
other kids who also began shouting out anything they could to make no sense.  
  
"Perhaps they are the fools they appear to be." The leader proclaimed. "But they   
  
will still feel the wraith of our questioners."  
  
He placed a finger to Tol's head and he fell like he'd been struck by lightning.   
  
With that, the men walked off as the group hurried over to help him up. Randar,   
  
meanwhile, pulled a rope from his backpack.  
  
"Hurry." Gasped Tol. "He's cast a spell on me. If able, I'll go to their lair and   
  
tell them anything. Tie me up until it passes."  
  
Randar led him to a tree and tied him to it. Edd gasped seeing the rope cut into   
  
his small arms.  
  
"You kids may not want to see this." Tol warned, but the kids stayed there beside   
  
him.  
  
After a moment he groaned in pain and dropped his head. Finally he looked up,   
  
though his eyes were like nothing the group had ever seen.  
  
"It's okay now. You can let me go."   
  
When no one made a move he began shaking violently and foaming at the mouth.  
  
"Let me loose, you fools! I must go to my masters! Let me go!"  
  
Soon he began cursing and spitting. For a moment Edd though they might lose   
  
him to the seizures but finally, he dropped his head. After a moment, he looked up again   
  
and his eyes were back to normal. "I'm myself again. You can let me go when you think   
  
it's wise."  
  
Ed stepped forward and pulled him loose while Jimmy gave him some water.  
  
"Now you see the power Black holds. We must be very careful."  
  
The others nodded wondering what they were up against. 


	6. A new friend

Though they had traveled for many days, the kids didn't feel like they were   
  
making any progress. Each piece of land and each body of water looked the same. Some   
  
of them began to wonder if they'd ever find this leader they were searching for, and if   
  
they did, what help would he be to them.  
  
One evening, as they were eating their dinner, Rolf sat down beside Tol in search   
  
of some kind of inspiration.  
  
"Excuse me, Tol man," he began. "But Rolf wishes to know more about this   
  
leader you speak of."  
  
Tol sat down his plate and began to tell the story of Augustus.  
  
"He was one of the few survivors of the initial terror. He was also one of the only   
  
ones not mutated by it. Instead, he gained some interesting power. It's said that he can   
  
read men's thoughts and predict the future. Another source says that he can appear and   
  
disappear from anywhere as he wishes. I don't know if all this is true, but I do know that   
  
he has a way of inspiring people when they feel at their lowest. He's truly a great man   
  
and a great leader."  
  
"Rolf has never heard such things about a man." Came the response.  
  
"Sounds like a crock to me." Answered Kevin. "How could anything like that   
  
happen in real life?"  
  
Tol merely smiled and pointed to Randar as an example of just how strange things   
  
can be in this world.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a sound from behind them. Quickly drawing their weapons,   
  
the group stood ready for whatever was coming. After a moment, a giant of a man came   
  
into view. Even from a distance, they could tell he was at least 10 feet tall. However, the   
  
thing that confused the kids most, was seeing Tol and Randar put their weapons away.  
  
"It's alright." Explained Tol. "That's just Lex. He's a little late but he came to   
  
help us get to Augustus a little safer."  
  
Though still a little nervous, the kids lowered their weapons as the giant walked   
  
over and sat down.  
  
"Snausages!" He yelled out proudly.  
  
Ed laughed as the others tried to figure out what he'd just said.  
  
"I'm afraid Lex is not the brightest of creatures," Tol said. "But there's no one   
  
you can trust more in a fight."  
  
The kids turned from Tol to see Lex and Ed rubbing their heads against a tree.  
  
"Rub your head. Rub your head. Rub your head." They chanted, happily.  
  
"Oh great." Sarah said, sarcastically. "An idiot friend for my idiot brother."  
  
The others show similar opinions of the duo but chose to trust Tol's judgment   
  
and faith in this unusual man.  
  
"This is gonna be an interesting trip." Eddy proclaimed as they went back to   
  
eating their food, not knowing that several eyes were on them as they rested. 


	7. Apart

The next morning, Johnny awoke with a start. He turned to where Plank was   
  
Lying before looking around.  
  
"What's that, buddy?" He asked the piece of wood. "Is someone out there?"  
  
It was then that he noticed a flash of light that came from one of the bushes. His   
  
eyes widened, knowing exactly what was going on.  
  
"Ambush!"  
  
The others were on their feet quickly as swarms of soldiers came pouring out of   
  
the woods. With the element of surprise on their side, the soldiers were able to overcome   
  
the small band. Even Lex, despite his size, could compete with the huge numbers. Soon,   
  
the group was tied down and waiting to see what would happen to them. After a   
  
moment, one of the soldiers stepped forward.  
  
"Well, well, well." He said, cruelly. "Mr. Black will be very pleased to see   
  
we've captured more of these pathetic rebels."  
  
With that, Eddy, Randar, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, and Johnny were all placed inside   
  
a small vehicle. The leader then turned to one of the other soldiers.  
  
"We'll take these ones ahead. I'll send another team to collect the others. Watch   
  
them carefully, or it's your head."  
  
The soldier nodded as the soldiers left with their prisoners. Once the group was   
  
out of sight, the lone soldier turned to the remaining members.   
  
"I bet I could get quite a promotion for getting some information out of you   
  
before they get back."  
  
He laughed evilly as he began looking over the group, choosing whom to question   
  
first. Finally, his eyes rested on Tol. He untied the old man and dragged him behind a   
  
tree. Before long, the group could here the sound of Tol being beaten along with his   
  
cried of pain. Edd closed his eyes and tried to drown out the sounds, but it was no use.   
  
He turned to see Nazz attempting the same thing while Ed and Lex struggled to pull   
  
loose. Unfortunately, the soldiers had used strong chains to hold them down.  
  
Finally, the soldier returned and threw an unconscious Tol to the ground.  
  
"Stubborn old fool." He hissed before his eyes caught Nazz. "Perhaps you'll be a   
  
little more willing to talk."  
  
Hearing this, Edd began struggling hard against the ropes to pull free. The soldier   
  
merely laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, my friend. You'll get your chance. Then you'll be begging me to   
  
take her instead."  
  
He pulled Nazz loose and carried her behind the tree. It was then that Edd noticed   
  
something about the ropes holding him. It seemed they had slacked on tying him due to his   
  
small body. After a moment, he managed to slide loose from the ropes. He quickly   
  
grabbed his bow and an arrow and took careful aim at the soldier's back. However, he   
  
couldn't bring himself to fire the arrow.  
  
"Brainy Ed boy." Whispered Rolf. "You must do it or he will kill us all."  
  
Edd closed his eyes, trying to make himself release it. Suddenly, he heard Nazz   
  
cry out in pain. His eyes flew open, now enraged. He took careful aim and fired the   
  
arrow. As it pierced the soldier's skin, he stood for a moment before falling to the   
  
ground, dead.  
  
Edd ran over to help Nazz to her feet.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
She smiled up at him. "I am now."  
  
He could feel his cheeks flushing up, but could think of anything to say. Finally,   
  
the silence was broken by Rolf, reminding them the others would be there soon. Edd and   
  
Nazz hurried over to untie the others and they began their trip to find their friends, Lex   
  
carrying Tol in his arms.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Asked Edd.  
  
"Dang it, Jim, I'm a warrior, not a doctor." Came the reply from Lex.  
  
Nazz meanwhile kept her eyes on Edd. She was seeing him in a different light   
  
now. No longer was he the awkward boy she knew from Peach Creek. This was a much   
  
different Double D and she was starting to like this new version. 


	8. A new plan

As the small group worried about Tol's health, their friends were thrown into one   
  
of Black's dark dungeons. With no windows, it was almost impossible to see anything   
  
there, but a few silhouettes were visible.  
  
"Great," complained Sarah. "While we sit here and rot my stupid brother is   
  
probably doing something that's gonna get the others killed!"  
  
Hearing this, Jimmy merely shuddered. He began to think back on life in the Cul   
  
Da Sac. All the "pain and suffering" he'd felt there didn't seem so bad anymore. Tears   
  
of shame began welling in his eyes as he thought of how pathetic he must have looked.  
  
Sarah saw him crying and tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry, Jimmy. I'm sure   
  
Randar will think of something."  
  
For a moment, all was silence. Finally, Sarah's voice broke in again. "Anytime   
  
you want to think of something, Randar, it'd be nice."  
  
Again, there was nothing but silence. Randar knew they expected him to make   
  
the plan because of all the time he'd spent in this land, but he'd never been in one of   
  
Victor Black's dungeons and he had no idea of how to get out of one.  
  
Suddenly, a strange voice sounded. "If wish to get out, I help you."  
  
The group turned towards the sound to see a small figure walking to them. For a   
  
moment, none of them could get a good look at him. After a moment, he spoke again.  
  
"My name Kybus. I know when guard change. Get out then."  
  
"Like that'll work." Came a bitter voice from behind him.  
  
Two figures, only a little taller then Kybus walked up. Once his eyes adjusted   
  
Eddy was the first to notice that they looked alike in every way. The only difference was   
  
the expression on each face. While one looked sour and gloomy, the other's face was lit   
  
with hope and joy.  
  
Kybus stepped forward to introduce them. "They Gemini twins. Look alike but   
  
different on inside. Must stay together or they die."  
  
"If that weren't the case, I'd have killed off this cheerful idiot long ago."   
  
Explained the gloomy one. "My name's Amor."  
  
"And I'm Roma. Glad to know you all." Said the second in a voice almost   
  
sickeningly sweet.  
  
"I've only got one question," said Eddy. "If you know a way to escape, how   
  
come you haven't already tried?"  
  
"We aren't very skilled hand to hand fighters, but we'd be willing to try if it'll   
  
help you." Exclaimed Roma.  
  
The group got together to discuss this unusual trio. After a short argument, they   
  
decided to trust the dwarf and twins.  
  
"Here plan," began Kybus. "When guard change, I pick lock. We steal horses,   
  
get weapons, and ride away."  
  
"I sure hope we're ready for this." Whispered Jimmy. He knew, as they all did,   
  
that this was the moment of truth. 


End file.
